Prisoners of a Different Kind
by DeaGoddess
Summary: Voldemort captures Ginny, and Draco is assigned to watch her, can his love for Ginny save her (full summary inside)
1. The Meeting

**Summary: **Voldemort has plans to kill Harry Potter when he arrives at Harry's flat however, a new opportunity arises. Voldemort and his new right hand man, Draco Malfoy kidnap Harry's Girlfriend Ginny. Draco is assigned to watch over Ginny, the more he watches her, the more she entrances him, the more Ginny entracnes him, the more he thinks he is falling in love with her. Both are prisoners to Voldemort, each in a different way can Draco's love for Ginny save her? ( rating applies for further into the story )

**Disclaimer:** Sigh sadly I do not own the HP characters...just the plot

The coals in the fireplace created an eerie glow around the room filled with cloaked figures. The room was deathly silent.

"I thank all of you for coming." A cold voice hissed from the shadows,

"Not as though you had a choice." The voice added with a short laugh. Two or three of the cloaked figures shifted uncomfortably.

"Well," the cold voice said "down to business." The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows.

A man was standing before the figures. Several of the cloaked figures who were Death Eaters gasped.

"Yes I see you have noticed a slight change in my appearance." the man said, it was Voldemort, but Voldemort before he was evil, before the Death Eaters stood a twenty year old version of Tom Riddle.

"I would like to thank Mr. Severus Snape for the lovely potion that made this appearance happen." Tom said.

One of the figures nodded in acknowledgment. "As all of you know." Tom or Voldemort began "For the past twenty years I have tried to kill Harry Potter. For twenty years, I have failed, but tonight- ahh tonight I shall succeed. Draco Malfoy and I will go to Harry Potter's flat as he sleeps, we will restrain him, torture him and finally kill him, along with any unfortunate soul in that flat with him. Once we have Potter, we will come back here." Tom gestured to the room " where I shall alert all of the world that The-Boy-Who-Lived is now sadly, dead." Tom finished his story, leaving the room in silence once again. "Did you catch all that Mr.Malfoy?" Tom said

"Yes my lord." Draco Malfoy said from his place among the Death Eaters.

Ginny Weasley sighed, she was having trouble sleeping. A chill went up he spine, causing her to huddle up under the blankets. Ginny grabbed her wand and magically put up her long, flaming red hair. She laid back down in bed and put her head on her boyfriend, Harry Potter's chest. Ginny heard his heart beating, which relaxed her.

Ginny smiled when she remembered Ron's reaction to hr and Harry.

FLASHBACK

It was Christmas, and the whole family was at the Burrow.

Harry walked into her room that night. "Harry are you thick!" Ginny half whispered "Ron will hear and he will kill-"Ginny was cut off by Harry's lips on hers.

"My dear" Harry said "You are the one being loud."

Harry slipped into Ginny's bed. The next morning was hell.

Ron walked into Ginny's room and immediately began yelling I am going to bloody kill you Harry Potter, Your dead. GET OFF GEORGE. You're dead Potter. I don't even need my damn wand to kill you, I am going to throttle you in your SLEEP!" it went on like that for quite some time. Ron was lucky Hermione was calming Ginny down, otherwise there would be two Weasley tempers on everybody's hands. Ron still wasn't ok with Harry and Ginny. They didnt know if he ever would be.

END OF FLASHBACK

Finally, Ginny was almost asleep. The pounding of Harry's heart was entrancing her. Ginny's eyelids were heavy. She still heard his heart. 'thump...thump...thump..thump...CRASH'

The door to Harry's flat had been blown open. Harry jerked awake and pulled his wand out from under the pillow. "Ginny, hide!" he said while running out of the room.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

Yes I know, it sucked and it was short...but it gets better...this is already posted on so it isn't plagurism


	2. A New Opportunity

**I don't own HP and never will...probably**

Ginerva Weasley was not one to listen to another person's instructions. When she was young, her mother would always tell her not to sneak food into her room, Ginny of course did not listen. Since the age of six, her brothers told her that if she touched their brooms, they would wring her neck. Naturally, she did not listen and took turns riding their brooms all over the Burrow when they were out.

When Harry Potter told her to hide she of course did not litsten.

Ginny stumbled out of bed. The room was dark, so she groped for her wand. It clattered to the floor and she clumbsily picked it up. "damnit" she muttered .

Ginny was about to run towards the door when she heard a faraway, cold voice call " search the flat!"

" There isn't anybody else here Voldemort, so you are wasting your time!" Harry yelled

Voldemort laughed " We shall see, we shall see."

The next thing Ginny heard was footsteps outside of Harry's bedroom. Without hesitating, Ginny threw herself under the bed. Being so small, even for a grown woman she fit easily.

The door was kicked open and Ginny remained deathly still. She ceased to breathe, afraid the person would hear her if she did.

Two dragon hide boots stepped towards the bed, stopping so close to Ginny's face that she could see every detail of the boots.

Thousands of things were going through Ginny's mind. How am I going to get out of here, she thought.

The man in Harry's room walked towards the closet and opened it . Ginny's heard him moving clothes around, obviously searching for somebody.

Silently, Ginny crawled out from under the bed, she held her wand at the ready. Ginny was about to hex the man in the room with her, but he turned around and yelled " STUPIFY!"

Ginny cast the shield spell, so the stunning spell only stung her a bit. "Lacarnum inflamare" Ginny said, causing a fire to lite up the room.

Before her stood Draco Malfoy. "Malfoy" Ginny said in a whisper.

"Hello Ginny" Draco said, then he lunged at her.

Harry's POV

"My Lord" Draco called from Harry's bedroom "I found something rather interesting.

"Ginny" Harry said, Voldemort saw the fright in harry's eyes ]

"Well Draco," Voldemort said "We do not have all night let us see what you have found."

Draco walked out of Harry's room, in his arms he had a struggling Ginny. She was kicking with all her might against Draco, but he was far too strong "Now now Weaselette, you dont want anything bad to happen to your boyfriend now would you." Ginny didn't listen, she was still fighting against him.

"What do we have here." Voldemort said. He walked over to Ginny, who was being held securely in Draco's arms Voldemort cupped Ginny's face in his hands.

Harry saw Ginny shudder at Voldemort's touch "Ahh, I remember you, yes. Doing my bidding in your first year. My how you have grown up." Voldemort ran his hand down ginny's cheek. Harry tried to fight against his bonds, but it was no use

" You dont want her Voldemort, You want me, you came to kill me!" Harry yelled.

"Potter" Voldemort said. He began walked towards Harry "Does this girl mean anything to you?"

Harry knew he would have to answer carefully "I know what is going on Voldemort, if I answer 'no' you will kill her, just for the pleasure of killing. If I answer 'yes' you will kill her to make me suffer." Harry said

"Very good Potter, Very Good." Voldemort said "However, i have ways of making you answer. LEGILIMENS!" Voldemort was trying to use legilimency to read Harry's thoughts

"Use occlumency Harry!" Ginny said, before Malfoy could cover her mouth. Both Harry and Voldemort looked as though they were in a trance.

Voldemort was the one who came out of it first. "Thank you for that wonderful insight to your world Potter" Voldemort said

"I swear Voldemort, if you touch her-" Harry began

" Oh- No, Draco help, Potter is going to kill me." Voldemort said with mock concern

Draco and Voldemort laughed maliciously, Ginny was still fighting against Draco. When he laughed, she stomped on his foot, and elbowed him in the stomach. "Bloody hell" Draco said, in surprise. "That wasn't very nice weasel."

Draco threw her to the ground and kicked her in the side. " Don't touch her malfoy! I swear i will fucking kill you if you touch her!" Harry yelling from across the room where he was bound to the wall.

Draco smiled, looked straight at Harry, then kicked Ginny again, this time harder. Ginny cried out in pain. Harry faught against his bonds more.

"That is enough Draco." Tom (Voldemort) said "I have a better idea of what we can do with her. I do believe a new opportunity has been born." Draco and Tom laughed again

Draco bent down and threw Ginny over his back as though she was nothing more than a sack of potatoes.

"NO!" Harry yelled fighting to get loose "Ginny! NO!"

the last thing harry heard Ginny say was her calling out to him "HARRY!!!"

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

hey liked it, hated it, please review, i really like knowing what you guys think. If you hated it, tell me what i can do to change it

Thx!

Pink


	3. The Riddle Manor

**Nope still not mine**

**A.N. ummm i dont know if the Riddle's had a manor, but in this story they do : )**

**Chapter 3: the Riddle manor**

"Ugh get off me, GET OFF!" Ginny was still fighting against Malfoy as they traveled out of Harry's flat. Draco sort of nudged Ginny in her side, shooting pain through her.

"Weasel" Draco said warningly. He leaned his head down towards hers "if you keep moving, we will not be able to disapparate."

Draco was so close, Ginny could breathe in his scent, he smelt as though he just got out of a bath, with a nice soapy smell. Of course, to Ginny this would have smelled great if it was anybody but Malfoy. "Ferret" Ginny said just as coldly " what makes you think I would let you disapparate without any fight."

Draco pulled his wand out and held it under Ginny's neck, " This is why" he said in a deadly whisper

One moment, Ginny was standing outside Harry's flat the next, she was standing before a castlelike building. Ginny didn't have long to study her surroundings, but what she did see, frightened her thoroughly.

Unmarked tombstones stood in unorganized rows . It was pitch black outside still, so Ginny could not see very far away. The manor was evil looking, lights from the inside showed Ginny how terrifying the manor looked on the outside, cold, grey stones were the walkway, leading up to a very secure looking door

Tom strolled up to the door, and ran a finger down it. A green glow illuminated the dark mark. Ginny heard clicking noises, and the door moved open on it's own accord.

When Ginny was inside, she shivered. Ginny wasn't sure if she shivered because it was just cold, or because she was wearing a skin tight undershirt and black satin pajama pants.

The inside of the house was furnished with black couches, armchairs and stools. Only the coals remained in the fireplace. From what Ginny saw of this living room, it looked oddly homy. Nothing like her home at the Burrow, but people obviously lived here, and in comfort too. In this room, The walls were dark green. It was the slytherine colors. Above the fireplace, Ginny could faintly make out the dark mark etched into the wall.

As Draco, Ginny, and Voldemort traveled through the house, down twisting coridors and in and out of rooms, Ginny noticed a pattern, The walls were dark green, the furnishing was black and above every fireplace the dark mark was etched into or painted on the wall with a silvery glow emitting from it.

Voldemort was lead the way down a narrow flight of stairs, Draco now had to let go of Ginny, and put her infront of him, and behind Voldemort. Ginny was trapped for now, and she knew it. Draco knew she knew it too, for his trademark smirk appeared on his face, and he shoved Ginny along

Oh, how Draco would have liked to kill Weaselette and Potter tonight, but if he did, he knew that there would be hell to pay for his actions. His lord had a plan, and he knew it.

Draco had been a death eater since his seventh year at hogwarts, his father even had a party for him. His father, Draco hated him. He ran back to Dumbledore, begging for forgiveness, Lucius had forced Draco into being a Death Eater, then he ran back to to Dumbledore. Draco hated him for that. He had been there when Voldemort killed his father

Draco used to spit at the thought of bowing down to a shriveled old man who never took the incentive of killing Potter. When Voldemort killed his father however, Draco knew the Dark Lord was biding his time, and would attack when the time was right, Draco trusted his lord.

Tonight, Draco was feeling bitter towards his lord however. He wanted to kill Potter, Weaselette was only a perk in this plan. Getting a few shots at the Weasel satisfied him a little bit, a little, but not much.

Ginny reached to her side, which was burning in pain from Malfoy kicking it. Each time he shoved her to move faster, He made sure to push her near the spot where he kicked her. ' Where is my bloody wand' Ginny thought, panicking If she didn't have her wand she was done for, and she was dead ' ok i grabbed my wand, hid under the bed, where the hell did i put it!?' Ginny was thinking as quickly as she could. She looked down at her side and saw that her wand was being held in place by the elastic in her pants, the top of her wand was under her shirt ' the bloody idiots didn't even notice' Ginny though trying not to smile

Voldemort turned around very suddenly and he grabbed Ginny by the waist, He felt down her side and suddenly pulled out her wand. He held it before her with a slytherine- like smirk on his face.

He was still holding onto Ginny's waist, looking her straight in the eye. Ginny saw her memories flashing before her eyes:

_The chamber of secrets opening, and Ginny fainting with a diary in her hands_

_Harry fighting a basilisk_

_The Quidditch World Cup_

_Dancing with Neville at the Yule Ball, giggling when he apologized for stepping on her feet _

_her first kiss to Dean Thomas, then later getting her heart broken by him. _

_School quidditch matches, Ginny scoring a goal, beating slytherine and winning the house cup. _

_Her father in St. Mungos with bandages around his waist_

_Moving out of the Burrow and into a flat in london , seeing her mother cry as she looked at Ginny's empty room_

All the memories would not stop, Ginny did not know what was happening, then she remembered Harry telling her at a DA meeting about Snape using legilimency, and how Harry's memories flashed before his eyes when snape read his thoughts.

Ginny tried to remember how to use occlumency but when tried to use it, the memories stopped, and Voldemort released her from his grasp.

"that was interesting" was all Voldemort said "interesting"

He turned around and kept walking down the staircase

Ginny gasped in surprise when draco grabbed her waist from behind "Give the dark lord a glimpse of what life as a mudblood lover." He hissed in her ear " Show him how much of a slut you are. Sleeping with Potter, That is low, even for a Weasley. I would expect it from Granger, but from a weasley." Draco shuddered " Actually" Draco said as an after thought " I think I feel worse for Potter, any person who shags a weasley must have something on the side, i mean, you aren't much of a woman Weasley." Draco finished, then shoved her to get moving

Draco knew it was all lies coming from his mouth, but he wished to believe it, in fact the littlest weasel had grown up quite a bit

Ginny had to fight not to turn around and cause Malfoy as much pain as possible, she knew if she did that she would be killed, either by Draco or Tom she did not know, but she knew that she would be killed if she responded to Draco's insults.

' He just wants me to react,' Ginny thought ' it is probably killing him that i have not reacted' Ginny thought with a small smile.

If she could not respond physicly, not reacting mentally would have to do...for now

**Hey liked it hated it, take a second and respond...**

**Pink**


	4. Many Excuses

Standard Disclaimer applies

Chapter 4: Many Excuses

Ginny was still thinking of malicious things to do to Malfoy when Voldemort stopped in front of a door. He tapped it with his wand and the Dark Mark appeared on the door. Voldemort pushed it open and immediately, screeming, cries for help, and other horrible sounds were to be heard.

Draco pushed her to get moving. As they walked through this dungeon like torture chamber, Ginny saw things that would forever haunt her. Muggles being subjected to the Unforgivable curses, men and women with lost limbs calling for help while writhing on the floor, groups of people locked in one cage, some of the people in the cage were dead.

As Voldemort Draco and Ginny rounded the corner, Ginny saw something no person should ever see, a dementor was leaning over a wizard and he was sucking the soul out of him. "yes" Voldemort said "I see the dementors wanted a little...kiss" Then him and Draco laughed

Voldemort grabbed Ginny's upper arm and he roughly led her through another room and down a corridor into a room.

"You will stay here" Voldemort said, gesturing around the room. "I suggest you not try to escape, or else, the dementors and death eaters will be awfully disappointed." Voldemort laughed cruely again

Ginny's eyes were burning with tears from what she had just witnessed. Her anger from Voldemort's cruelty combined with her Weasley temper caused her to have an outrage. " you foul, wretched, horrible _fiend_!Harry will find me and he will kill you and all of your pathetic so-called "followers" You are not a dark lord, you are just a failed wizard who thinks he will rule the world when he is defeated bye a one year old, and frightened by an old man you are not biding your time, you are just too afraid to take any action! you bloody..." ginny paused to think of a word _PRAT_!"

Ginny's face was red from anger, but Voldemort was smiling, he began to walk out of the door, before he closed it he said in a mock sweet voice " you can call me Tom. "

The door shut, leaving Ginny with only the dark mark for a light. She had enough light to observe her surroundings. This room was not like the others in the house. From what Ginny could tell, the bed was a four-poster with light pink hangings. Ginny pushed them aside to reveal a very comfortable bed. The bed had down quilts and comforters on it, each of them a shade of either pink or orange.

There was armchairs set around the fireplace, each covered with a film of dust.

Ginny walked around the room and saw a bookshelf. She tried to browse through it, but the dark mark did not supply enough light for her to read the titles.

" I bloody _hate him_ " Ginny spat outloud. A rush of anger went through her and she picked up a book and threw it with all her might against the wall. Ginny was not sure if she was talking about Malfoy, or Voldemort. Frankly, she didn't care she just wanted a way to release her anger.

In Voldemorts Study

" My lord" Draco asked tentatively

" Yes Draco" Tom said. He was flipping through a rather large leather bound book, and taking notes.

" may i be bold enough to ask you why you did not kill the girl" Draco couldn't bring himself to say Ginny's name. 'Filthy mudblood lover' he thought angrily

" I have plans for her, ah yes i have plans." Voldemort said, more to himself than to Draco " Oh and Draco, you are to watch over her." Voldemort said, looking up from his book.

Draco almost coughed up the fire-whiskey he was sipping "My lord?" he said, coughing " watch over her, how?"

" exactly what i said, you will be like her guard, she will have to follow you around, you will follow her around, blah blah blah." Voldemort said

'His new appearance came with a new personality' Draco thought bitterly, but careful not to look into Voldemort's eyes, for he would be able to read Draco's thoughts if he did. Never in his time as a death eater had Voldemort ever said ' blah blah blah'

" but my lord, what of my other obligations to you, i can't watch over that mudblood lover and be a ministry spy."

" I am sure you can get Fudge to owl you information about the ministry, just work from home."

" Perhaps my aunt Bellatrix could watch her, i mean, aunt Bella is a girl, and Weasely is a _girl_ do you see my connection my lord."

" Draco" Tom said closing his book and staring stonily at draco " I wish for you to watch her, Bellatrix will play her part in this plan soon enough. And until that time comes, I suggest you stop making excuses" Tom said as Draco opened his mouth to argue

Harry's Flat

Harry was laying limply in his bounds. He was silently crying, he had lost Ginny, it was all his fault. ' How could i have been so bloody stupid' Harry thought bitterly ' I should have known she wouldn't hide i am such an idiot' Harry was still thinking bitter thoughts about himself when a streak of white flew before him

" Hedwig" he muttered Hedwig 'whoed' in acknowledgement. " Think you can bite through these." Harry said. Hedwig nodded her head excitedly and set off to work

About a half hour later, Harry was free " Thank you Hedwig." Harry said, and gave her a pat before apparating to the Burrow.

Now when you are apparating, it is very easy when you are practiced, of course, even a very well practiced apparator is like a trainee when apparating at night, so when Harry apperated to the Burrow that night, he created a loud racket.

Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley came charging down the stairs, one after the other. Mrs Weasley was yelling spells, pointing at random shadows in the kitchen.

" Mrs. Weasley its me. AGH, bloody hell, Mrs Weasley, its _harry _"

"Lumos" Mrs. Weasley muttered " Harry dear, oh Harry its great to see- what are you doing here. it is the middle of the night, what happened are you ok-"

" Molly dear, let him explain." Mr, Weasley said soothingly

" Well let us get out of the dark and into the living room" Mrs.Weasley said " would you like some tea, harry dear."

" No, Mrs. Weasley , i have to talk to dumbledore, do you know where he is."

" Dumble- dumbledore, why would you need to talk to dumbledore in the middle of the night harry?" mrs weasley asked

" That does not matter Molly" Albus Dumbledore said from the shadows.

" Professor, how did you-" Harry began, but dumbledore cut him off

" That does not matter harry, why did you need me."

So harry told them the whole story by the end of it, Mrs. Weasley was in tears

" Oh my poor Ginny." Mrs. Weasley sobbed " we have to tell the family"

" they have already been notifed Molly" Dumbledore said in his calming voice

" but harry, why was Ginny at your flat in the fist place." Mrs weasley asked , her red, puffed up eyes looking into harry's emerald green ones

" Oh, well Ginny was told to do an interview on my from fudge, and it ran late, and I was sleeping on the couch and i let Ginny sleep in the bed." Harry said hurridly, making up the first excuse that came to mind

" Mum!" came the yell of Fred, George and Ron " we got an owl from-" Ron began

" Helllllo Professor!" Fred and George said, cutting Ron off

" Fred, George!" snapped Mrs. Weasley " now's not the time"

" Where is Ginny Mum?" Ron asked with a very panicked air

Ron's question made Mrs. Weasley start sobbing again

" Ron didn't you read the owl" fred said with a comedic, disappointed look on his face

" our brother is a moron fred, dont hold it against him" george said

" fair point. well if you had read the owl you would have known that mr. You-Know-Who attacked harry and then decided to take our lil sis." Fred said

" Of course we knew not to worry, Gin can take care of herself, me and fred learned that the hard way eh fred" George said

" Yup we did" Fred said reminiscently

" Don't feel bad though Harry, me and fred were talking, and we decided that we would have much rather taken you that Ginny any day." George said, making both the twins burst out laughing

" Stop that you two!" Mrs. Weasley snapped again

" Aw mum" george said, walking over to Mrs. weasley

" Ginny will be fine." Fred said, standing on the other side of mrs weasley

" Wait, harry, what was ginny doin at your flat anyway?" George asked.

Harry told the same excuse as before. As Fred George Harry and Ron were walking up the stairs to talk things over Ron whispered "Nice excuse mate."

Hey! liked it, hated it please please please review it only takes a few seconds and i would appreciate it a lot, especially if you gave me some suggestions so take the time and review, i'll give you a cookie!

Pink


	5. Robes, Robes, Robes

Standard Disclaimer Applies

Chapter Five: Robes, Robes, Robes

A/N I hope i got that right in the last chapter, Bellatrix lestrange is Draco's aunt right????

Draco Malfoy slept very badly that night, all important Death Eaters lived at the riddle manor, it was the rules. Draco had lived there almost immediately after he graduated from Hogwarts.

' I had a good life ' Draco thought ' no, i have a good life, i am rich, sought after by women, an important ministry official, The Dark Lord's right hand man. I have an excellent life. but that damn weasel had to ruin didn't she?'

'ah i better write to fudge' Draco got out of bed. he raised his arm and his owl flew to it. " hello amanuet " draco said, Amanuet was an egyptian goddess meaning hidden one, she had never been intercepted.

Draco sat down and began to write _' Minister, it is my wish for me to work from home for a long period of time, A personal issue has occured and i wish for you to owl me any news going on in the ministry_

_D.M.'_

" There you go." draco said while fastening the letter to Amanuet, she flew off in a flurry of wings, leaving draco alone once again.

Ginny was still wandering around the room, she knew she would never sleep even if she tried. It looked as though no one had been in this room for years. Dust covered everything.

Ginny sat on the bed and an odd calmness came over here, willing here to fall asleep. She had no problems, She should just close her eyes and fall asleep.

Ginny fell back- wards and within moments she was fast asleep.

As Draco passed through the torture chambers the screams almost caused a pang in his heart. But he had heard those screams every day for nearly four years now, he was very used to it. ' Besides, those filthy mudbloods had it coming' Draco thought

He pushed open the door to Ginny's room and she was asleep ontop of the covers.

Draco sighed, he had no idea what to do with her, no idea what so-ever

Draco walked over to the bed and tried to rouse her, Ginny stirred slightly, but did not open her eyes. Draco tried to wake her again

" Mum, come one just five more minutes." Ginny said in a whiny voice, she grabbed a pillow and put it over her head, as if she wanted to block out the lights.

" Bloody hell" Draco muttered he was quite for a couple moments, until he was sure Ginny was asleep again then he yelled " WAKE UP!"

Ginny woke up, very startled, looked around and obviously remembered where she was. She looked at draco with pure hatred in her eyes

" Here" Draco said, giving her a black robe to wear. Draco put it on the bed. Ginny looked at it, then to draco, then back to the robes.

" Weasley, put the damn robes on." draco hissed, putting his face very close to Ginny's

" You know." Ginny said, putting her head to one side " i don't think i will" Ginny knew that Draco would retaliate somehow, but she figured they wouldn't kill her until they had harry, and she was sure that harry was safe.

" Put. The. Robes. On" Draco said each word slowly, as if to let each sink in. " Or i shall make you put the robes on." he said while pulling out his wand and holding it threateningly

" hmmm if you making me would involve you touching me, i would much rather put them on myself" Ginny said while grabbing the robes.

The robes were much too big for Ginny's small figure, but she really didn't care, because she was freezing.

Draco eyed Ginny, now Ginny was very grateful for the robes being too big, because draco's glare was making her uncomfortable and self conscious. " Let's go" draco said and he grabbed her arm, and led her out into the corridor where screaming was the first thing they heard.

Ginny closed her eyes while they went through this chamber. Draco looked and saw her eyes tightly closed. A smirk appeared on his face. He could have fun with this, he figured he could throw the weasel into one of the bleeding muggles, he was about to when he looked back at Ginny

' she has grown up' Draco thought, still looking at her ' she doesn't look anything like how she looked at hogwarts, and she is a little feisty as well, she never would have not listened to me back in hogwarts, she is rather beauti- oh god i did not just think that, I did not just think that!' he thought.

Draco began walking faster, frightened with himself, ' ok just calm down' Draco thought, taking a deep breath " Lets go weasel!" and he pushed her along some more

' I cannot believe that i almost thought she was beautiful. I have thought that about many girls. I thought i loved them, father taught me about love.' Draco remembered what his father told him " _to love is to be weak, Malfoys are not weak!"_

Finally, Draco led Ginny out of the dungeon and up the narrow stair case. They reached the door and when Draco opened it, Ginny's eyes began to water, for her eyes were used to the dark.

Draco took Ginny into the dining room where a breakfast feast awaited her.

Ginny's mouth dropped open in surprise. When Draco led her into the dining room, she was expecting something horrible, she did not expect a table filled with any breakfast food imaginable.

" Sit down." Draco mumbled. Ginny thought this was rather odd, it seemed like Draco was at a loss for words, Ginny never saw a Malfoy speechless.

Ginny sat at the end of the table, Draco sat opposite of her. Their eyes locked on eachother's and Ginny felt that she could not look away. His intense eyes were staring down her chocolate ones.

Draco broke their eye contact " Eat." he said dully. Ginny looked repulsed at the idea, and looked at the food disgustedly.

" Oh, i see." Draco said finally showing his smirk " You think it's poisoned or something along the lines of that don't you."

Ginny looked away. She did in fact think the food would be poisoned

" Don't worry weasel, if you could live off of your mother's rubbish for seventeen years, a bite of poisoned toast surely wouldn't kill you."

If Draco was in reach, Ginny would have slapped him. However, he was sitting on the other end of the table ' _shame_.' ginny thought

Draco inspected his nails for a moment then said " the dark lord will be very angry if you don't eat something. I trust you don't want me to call him in here."

Ginny twiddled her thumbs. Very nonchalantly she said "no, it wouldn't bother me any."

A surprised expression appeared on Draco's face. Threatening to get lord Voldemort was a fail-safe threat, until now.

Draco stood up very suddenly and walked across the room until he was standing behind Ginny. " Fine, starve to death, see if i care." he hissed in her ear.

Ginny thought Draco was going to try to strangle her, but he merely strode across the room, and out a different door, leaving Ginny alone and in silence.

Very cautiously, Ginny picked up a strawberry from a black bowl. She examined it thoughtfully. ' I don't need this, i'm not even hungry.' Ginny thought, trying to convince herself

As though agruing with her, Ginny's stomach growled.

' They could kill me thousands of ways, so why would voldemort care to poison me?'

" What the hell" Ginny popped the strawberry into her mouth

Draco was standing outside of the dining room, leaning against the wall and muttering under his breath.

" Having trouble, Draco?" Voldemort said, appearing next to Draco

" Of course not, my lord." Draco flashed a quick, fake smile

" Then why are you not in there with the girl" Voldemort said, his eyes flashing with a dangerous glare

" I thought she might like to eat alone, in private."

" Get in there Draco" Voldemort hissed " I told you to watch Ms. Weasley for a reason, and watch her you will!"

Grudgingly, Draco pushed open the door to reveal Ginny eating pancakes.

Draco sat a few seats away from Ginny. Ginny didn't look up, she just kept on eating. ' she is the neatest eater i ever saw' Draco thought, staring at Ginny.

Draco leaned over the table and grabbed an apple. He threw it up and caught it. He repeated this several times. Ginny took no notice of him.

If there was one thing Draco could not stand, it was being ignored. Nobody ever dared to ignore a Malfoy. But this red headed little girl was sitting there, eating as if no one else was in her presence.

" So you chose not to starve, Weasel?" He asked with a smirk appearing on his face

Again, Ginny just kept eating as if she could not hear him.

Oh, Ginny was loving this, she knew Malfoy hated being ignored, she was laughing hysterically on the inside, ' serves the git right' Ginny thought.

" Can you please hurry up?" Draco asked, very annoyed

" Can you please pass the syrup?" Ginny asked sweetly, although a sneer appeared on her face.

She really wasn't hungry anymore, but Draco wanted to leave, so she figured she might as well stay and eat as much as she could.

" How much can you possibly eat Weasel"

Ginny shrugged and took another bite of her toast.

" That's it, you must be full by now." Draco got up and grabbed Ginny's forearm. "We have to get you robes." Draco said, dragging her out of the room.

" Libby!" Draco called, immediately a house elf with bandaged hands came running. " Measure her for robes." Draco gestured to Ginny

"Yes master." the elf said in a squeaky voice. " Follow Libby please" The house elf led the way through the manor and into a room filled with mirrors, stools and fabric. House elves ran around with pins in their mouths and fabric in hands, making robes.

"Step up here miss." Libby said, Ginny stepped on the stool, Draco was watching her every move. At once measuring tapes began flying around Ginny, measuring her.

" Libby was calling out the measurments to elves who ran and magically sewed the robes together.

After a half hour of standing still, Two sets of black robes were handed to Ginny, and one elegant looking pair of powder blue dress robes.

Ginny took off the very large robes she was wearing and put on the newly fitted ones. They fit her perfectly.

" Lets go, you have to bathe, and find a dress to wear for tonight." Draco said, taking ginny's arm again

" Tonight?" Ginny was confused, what was happening tonight

" Your eating with the dark lord."

Hey hey hey, liked it, hated it, pleae review... i hoped you liked it cuz it took me forever to write. Anyway, review...you know the drill

Pink


	6. Dinner With the Dark Lord

For those of you wondering, i did not write the harry potter books, everything belongs to JK...however much i wish i wrote it, i didnt soooooo...Standard Disclaimer Applies

A/N thanx to all my reviewers and readers...luv u lots

Chapter 6: Dinner with the dark lord

" Dinner with Voldemort " Draco said it as though it was an every day occurance. " You will be having dinner with the dark lord" Ginny couldn't get those words out of her head.

She couldn't even hear the screaming of the prisoners. The words kept spinning through her head. She was terrified, but determined not to show it.

Ginny didn't know where her feet were taking her, Draco didn't even have to push her along, she wasn't trying to run away. Draco raised an eyebrow and looked at Ginny. Her eyes looked unfocused, and she was clearly dazing off.

Draco stopped abruptly in-front of Ginny's door, he shoved her inside and said " Don't worry weaselette, there is still the whole afternoon to get through." He smirked then shut the door in Ginny's face.

" Hello, miss"

Ginny let a small squeek of surprise emit from her mouth. When she turned around she saw a house elf in tattered rags standing before her. ' if only Hermione could see this.' Ginny thought, thinking about Hermione almost made tears well up in Ginny's eyes

The elf's clothing were not the only thing that distressed Ginny. Clearly this elf was not treated well, dried blood caked her arms, above the blood was a thick layer of dirt. The elves sunken eyes were very depressing, they were a cold bluish black.

" my name is Lippy miss, for the masters and misses always say i have quite a lip on me, but Lippy gets punished for it miss, yes," the elves voice lowered " Lippy always gets punished." Lippy rose her head and looked at Ginny " what can Lippy do for you miss?"

" What?" Ginny was taken aback, what could this house elf do for her? " Can i have a bath?" Ginny was expecting this elf to laugh at her request, but the elf merely rose a stick, and said an incantation.

" There you are miss" Said Lippy. There was no bath anywhere.

" Umm, Lippy."

Lippy pointed to the wall, Ginny looked and there was a door. Ginny frowned, and the house elf smiled. " Go on miss, clean yourself up."

Ginny walked through the door. She found herself in a fantastic bathroom, marble tiling, a lion pawed bathtub with golden taps, bright fluffy towels of every color were folded to perfection waiting to be used, the aroma of soap and different perfumed bubble bath filled this room.

" this is perfect" Ginny muttered under her breath.

At Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London

All the weasley's, ( minus Ginny ) Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, and the majority of the order of the phoenix sat in silence at a table in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley sniffed, and a tear fell down her face.

Every person at the table had similar expressions on their faces. Sorrow, Worry, Guilt,

Cups of coffe and tea sat, undrank before every peson as well.

Mrs. Weasley broke the silence. She banged her fist on the table. " why do i even try! This war will never be over, i thought it could be ended , but now, now Ginny is gone i should never have let her get involved. This war will never be finished as long as one death eater survives, even then, more dark lords could rise, what would we do then, NOTHING, WE COULD DO NOTHING!" Tears burned in Mrs. Weasley's eyes. She picked up the coffe cup before her and threw it with all her might toward the wall.

She collapsed in her chair, and weeped silently on Mr. Weasley's shoulder. " I'm- I'm sorry everyone- im just so, so scared" Mrs. Weasley said in between sobs

" Molly" Dumbledore said soothingly " i promise that no harm will come to your daughter, and if any hurt is bestowed upon her, every death eater shall feel the wrath of the order of the phoenix."

Silence fell once again.

" One thing every person at this table should learn, is that there is always hope." Dumbledore said, looking at each person in turn. " All possessions may be stripped from you, but no one can ever steal hope. The one person who can tell you there is no hope is yourself. Believe that you can do something, and you can do it." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled

" My brother thought sheep were the cure to every disease man knew, even death, of course, we do not know if this is true, but my brother believed it, so to him it was true, he had hope."

" No i believe we can win this war, i may not be true, but i believe it, therefore there is still hope, there is always hope." A smile appeared on Dumbledore's mouth and his eyes twinkled once again.

Riddle Manor

Ginny emerged from the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around her, " Lippy, do i have any clothes to-" Ginny began, but she noticed a beautiful silver blue dress on the bed

" Master riddle wishes for you to wear this to dinner miss" Lippy said

" Lippy it isn' even lunch yet."

" This preperation will take a long time miss"

" First lippy, i order you to take a bath." Ginny said, eyeing the elf. The corners of Lippy's mouth twitched as if she would smile.

" Thank you miss."

Hours later, Ginny awaited for draco to get her to bring her to the dinner. She sat on the bed, and allowed Lippy to make last minute adjustments.

The door flew open " Lets go Weasel" A cold drawl said from outside the door.

Ginny walked out, and Draco was certain this was not her. Ginny's firey hair was placed in ringlets atop of her head, a few of the ringlets fell out of their pins and framed her face beautifully. Draco did not even look at the dress. Her face was enchanting him.

Draco almost shoved Ginny into a room, where she saw Tom sitting down, waiting for her. He smiled devilishly when he saw her. Ginny walked across the crimson rug and sat down, across from Tom.

He was eying her, making Ginny wish the dress was not low cut. His eyes were lingering below Ginny's neck " My eyes are up here." Ginny snapped, momentarily forgetting who she was sitting with.

Tom chuckled " ahhh you always were rather witty, as i remember from your diary entries." He smirked, Ginny would have loved to slap him, but she thought better of it.

" May i ask why you have not killed me yet?" Ginny asked, trying to hide the fright in her voice.

" well, you could ask, but whether i choose to answer is a complete mystery. So why dont we ask and we shall find out what i will say."

" why have you not killed me yet ,tom? "

Tom shrugged " Maybe i enjoy your presence too much to kill you right off"

" Or maybe your just a lying git" Ginny said, again forgetting she was talking to a man who could kill her in a heartbeat but tom only said

" perhaps i am that too, may i suggest you eat, this soup is very good, its an old french recepie."

Ginny didn't move, Tom gestured for her to try it. Again, Ginny didn't move " Well i suppose if you dont like my food i should not feed you at all ms weasley."

Ginny picked up the spoon and tasted the soup, it was indeed very good, but she was not about to tell him that.

" You Gryffindors are too proud." Tom murmered

" Like Slytherines are any better." Ginny grumbled, she hoped tom wouldn't hear her, but he obviously did because he snorted

" Slytherines are witty, cunning, and brave. Oh yes we are brave, just not stupid. We will always place our own well being over the well being of others."

" In other words, Slytherines are selfish prats who only care about themselves." Ginny knew she shouldn't be saying these things, but talking to Tom again, she just felt that she could say and do anything with no consequence.

" Yes, my fire haired beauty, i suppose us slytherines are."

" Tell me why i am here Tom" Ginny said forcefully

" You are here because i want you to be here. If i wished for you to be gone, believe me your heart would not be beating, however, for the time being, i suppose you are worth something to me." Tom said coldly

" What the hell is that supposed to mean, I want to know why i am here Tom, Fucking tell me!"

" tsk tsk tsk " tom said, waving a finger " language, i suppose it means i am tired and wish to go to bed. Goodnight." and with that, Tom left Ginny sitting alone waiting for someone to tell her to leave.

hey, please please please if you read this story review, all you have to say is i liked it or i hated it, just review please!

sry for the slow update, major writers block

i know draco isn't really in this a lot so far, and that it might be a lil boring but i promise i'll try to make it more eventful. Promise promise promise!

Pink


	7. A Wonderful Plan

Standard Disclaimer Applies

A/N omg omg omg i didn't realize i hadn't updated in so long, its been a really hectic summer...but enough of that, along with the story!

**A Wonderful Plan?**

A routine had been established within the first few days of Ginny's imprisonment:

Lippy would wake Ginny up every morning at about the same time, Ginny did not have a watch or clock so she had no way of keeping track of time.

Then came breakfast, Draco would then come and she would be forced to watch him write and read reports, and send letters. The rest of the day would blend together in endless boredom.

Every so often, Once every week Ginny thought she would have dinner with Tom. During those dinners, Ginny would always pry for information about the outside world. Tom would give her no information however, and always left before dinner was halfway over.

Draco was sitting at his desk, Weasel was sitting in a chair in the corner of his study, obviously looking for a way to escape.

Her imprisonment would be amusing if anyone but Draco was her guard.

Draco was reading a report from the ministry

_Mr. Malfoy, we have recently received information that a group_

_of Death Eaters are planning to attack the ministry, we require your _

_expertise to find out when and where they will meet _

_- Fudge_

It was truely amazing how foolish the minister could be. One of the Ministry spies had been told about this "attack" to worry Fudge. In three days, Draco was to report the attack had been stopped and that the ministry could rest in peace. The next week, the death eaters would attack.

Ginny sat in Draco's study in a chair located in the corner. There were no windows in this room, or any room Ginny was allowed to see.

Escape. that was all Ginny thought about. She had to get out of this wretched place. To do that however, she needed a wand.

But where to find one...

Ginny was watching Draco's every move as he sat reading reports and letters. He slid something black into his pocket. His wand...Ginny thought franticly, she had to get his wand

_i could attack himand grab his wand_

_no that won't work, he is obviously stronger than me and i dont feel like breaking any bones today_

_what can i do?_

Ginny smiled.

She walked quietly over to where Draco was sitting, and wrapped her arms around his neck seductivelyDraco jumped slightly when Ginny touched him, then he smirked.

Ginny tilted his head back and began to lightly kiss his neck. she made her way up to his lips. When Draco's lips touched hers, Ginny felt a slight shock. i merlin what am i doing, im kissing malfoy /i Ginny thought as Draco deepened the kiss.

Ginny's hand made its way to Draco's pocket, she felt his wand and began to pull it out. Her breath was coming in gasps, she was sure draco could feel her removing his wand

Draco smiled against her lips and kissed her even deeper. He obviously thought Ginny was breathing heavily because she was so involved with the kiss.

The wand was almost out of his pocket... She had it she was about to slip it into her own robes. Draco reached out and grabbed her hand.

" That's not my wand weasel" he said, breaking the kiss

Ginny looked down and realized she was holding one of Draco's quills. Draco smirked as Ginny looked horror-struck.

Draco stood up and pulled Ginny towards him by her waist. " I'll have my quill back if you please" he hissed in her ear " it was rather expensive"

Ginny's cheeks were turning a bright shade of red, not from embarassment, from anger. She dropped his quill and raised her hand to punch Malfoy.

Draco caught her hand "That wasn't very nice weaselette, now i have to send you back to your room."

He pulled her along the corridors until they reached Ginny's room. He pushed her inside, but didn't let go of her.

Again, Draco pulled Ginny close to his body, he began walking backwards, until Ginny's back was against the door, and Draco was leaning on her.

" If you intend to try anything malfoy, remember this, i have six brothers which i have lived with my whole life, i picked up a thing or two" Ginny spat.

" Really, and what were those things you picked up weasel?"

" This." Ginny lunged at Draco, he wasn't expecting it and he fell backwards onto the floor. Ginny punched him with all her strength.

_that's it _thought draco, he pushed Ginny so he was stradling her. He grabbed her arms and held them over her head. She started struggling, which only made Draco laugh. He roughly put his lips against hers.

Draco's sudden kiss caught Ginny off guard, she was sure that he was going to hex her.

Draco pulled away and walked to the door. Ginny scrambled up and grabbed a book lying near her.

Draco was already out the door, but he put his head back through and said " Not a bad kisser weaselette"

Ginny threw the book as hard as she could against the door, aiming for Draco's head, but he was already gone.

Ginny still heard his laughs as he walked away.

YAY my first bit of D/G action.

Hope u guys liked it R/R please...i'll give u a cookie = )

Pink


End file.
